Outras Revelações
by Dinha Prince
Summary: Não é apenas Severo quem precisa mostrar a verdade.- Continuação da short Revelações .


oooOOoooOOooo

Os joelhos faltaram quando ela mais precisou deles. As forças se foram quando seu corpo começou a tremer e seu destino foi o chão de pedras seculares, que também sentiram as gotas das lágrimas que o molharam à medida que Hermione se curvava, conforme a verdade estrangulava com força sua garganta seca. O ar estava sendo substituído pela angústia, pelo desespero, pela melancolia de saber algo tão profundamente ruim da vida de alguém. Por que ele partilhara tal coisa com ela? Justo com ela? Sua cabeça chegou até o chão e sua testa encontrou a areia fina que cobria o corredor de Hogwarts. Os espelhos da sua alma estavam turvos, ela só via o que ele teve de fazer para levar a vitória para mais perto do mundo bruxo. Soluços sufocados a ajudaram a respirar.

- Hermione! Hermione!

Urgência na voz de Harry que se jogou de joelhos ao seu lado.

- Eles fizeram algo contra você?

Ela tentou, ela tentou, mas não conseguiu falar. As esmeraldas lapidadas como olhos no rosto de Harry impediram-na de dizer qualquer coisa. Por ele, somente por causa daquelas íris que o Professor Severo Snape se sacrificara tanto.

- Assassino!

Harry gritou antes de abandoná-la e correr feito um raio em direção aos campos do castelo.

Hermione pensou em impedi-lo, mas sua ação foi mais lenta do que movimento do amigo.

- Harry!

Ela conseguiu bradar abandonada, de joelhos no corredor.

- Harry! Harry! Não Harry, não! Deixe-o em paz.

Chorou ao pedir para ninguém.

- Por favor, deixe-o em paz!

E mais uma vez a verdade a atacou mostrando que seu amigo queria justamente o contrário. Harry queria continuar naquele exato momento, a guerra.

- Não.

Murmurou para si mesma ao fechar as mãos sob o chão sujo.

- Não.

Repetiu ao lembrar a conversa mental entre Snape e Dumbledore.

- Não.

Falou ao levantar a cabeça e olhar para porta escancarada do saguão.

- Não.

Disse depois de considerar o que estava prestes a fazer.

- Não!

Declarou decidida ao levantar e em passos acelerados que se tornaram uma corrida, em busca do amigo e do Professor, sair pela grande porta de madeira. A varinha estava firme em sua mão.

oooOOoooOOooo

Harry no chão. Snape indo ao longe. O céu tempestuoso. Nem em seu pior pesadelo Hermione tinha se deparado com tal cena. Seu alvo estava sumindo por dentro da Floresta Proibida e ela não hesitou em descer em disparada pelo declive. Passou pelo amigo estendido ao chão sem sequer pensar em parar para acudi-lo. Entrou pelo negrume de árvores e plantas sem medo do que encontraria além do homem.

- Professor!

Gritou sem receio de ser escutada pelos outros Comensais.

Severo voltou-se num giro abrupto, parecendo quase assustado por ouvir a voz que o chamara. Estacou em meio a paisagem e ficou vendo a aluna acercar-se desviando-se de galhos, passando por dentro de arbustos, pulando raízes. O assombramento foi tanto que Snape não pensou em nada para impedir que a ex-aluna continuasse, quando imaginou reagir Hermione já estava à sua frente. Ele, numa reação inesperada e rápida, a jogou contra um tronco de árvore, encurralando-a, e apertando com força sua varinha contra o coração dela. Olhos nos olhos. Um trovão no céu. Uma explosão ao longe. O ar quente saindo das narinas dilatadas.

- O... que... você... está... fazendo... aqui... garota?

A indagação lenta e cheia de raiva chegou aos ouvidos de Hermione alertando-a de que talvez a decisão de segui-lo tinha sido a errada.

Snape apertou mais a ponta da varinha contra o peito da jovem e ouviu um gemido de dor.

- Diga!

Rosnou imperativamente forçando sua outra mão no fino pescoço dela.

- Eu...eu... – os olhos urgentes de Hermione eram sugados pelos poderosos negros que compunham a máscara que ele tão bem ostentava -... não sei – ela admitiu resignada – Eu só pensei em vir até aqui e dizer... para que...

Severus a jogou no chão e pisou nela imobilizando-a. Hermione caiu de qualquer jeito em meio ao arbusto.

- Snape! Por que está demorando tanto?

A garota reconheceu a voz esganiçada: Bellatrix Lestrange.

- Esqueceu das ordens? – ele indagou um pouco descontrolado – O Mestre quer Draco lá imediatamente! Siga com ele, estou tentando retardar qualquer um que apareça!

Bella não confiava em Snape, mas ordens de Voldemort eram para ser cumpridas. Relutantemente deu as costas e se foi.

Quando somente o som da Floresta se fazia presente ele olhou para baixo e viu que sua pesada bota estava sobre o pescoço da aluna. Tirou o pé e abaixou-se. A encontrou assustada, paralisada, quase uma estátua de medo.

- Não me siga. Volte para o castelo e trate de manter seu amigo vivo, senão, meu trabalho não terá valido de nada.

Snape ordenou de forma firme e irada. Virou com a intenção de em ir embora, mas Hermione tinha outros planos para os dois. O segurou com força pelos cabelos, um puxão, e quando Severo voltou-se os braços dela envolveram com violência seu pescoço e seus lábios foram assaltados pela boca urgente da ex-aluna. Um beijo. Um absurdo, impensável e forçado beijo aconteceu entre o Comensal da Morte Severo Snape e a amiga de Harry Potter, Hermione Granger. Severo lutou para libertar-se, mas ela não o soltou, persistiu; emaranhou seus dedos nos cabelos oleosos. O momento de luta se foi, e o homem se rendeu dando passagem para língua furiosa. O embate tornou-se uma conversa silenciosa. Severo aos poucos foi cedendo mais, unindo devagar seu corpo ao dela, acabando com o espaço entre eles. O encaixe das bocas era perfeito e o sabor degustado por ambos causou a vontade de querer mais. Quando o chão quase os recebia por completo ele a empurrou. Novamente, respiração quente saindo pelas narinas dilatadas e alguns novos elementos: nos olhos as íris espelhavam confusão interna de ambos e as bocas molhadas e vermelhas luziam o desejo outrora oculto. Sem deixar de fitá-la foi distanciando-se, ela ameaçou levantar, porém uma mão a impossibilitou.

- Não...

Ela pediu baixo, quase inaudível.

- Mantenha-o vivo.

Foi o que falou ao apertar a mão dela na sua para depois soltá-la.

Hermione então deixou seu corpo repousar na grama da Floresta.

- Eu o verei outra vez?

Indagou da onde estava, serena como uma noite estrelada.

Severo fechou-se na sobrecasaca e deu um passo para trás.

- Mantenha-se viva.

E em outro passo ele já não estava mais sob os olhos castanhos dela.

Um calor reconfortante emanou do centro do seu corpo espalhando-se para todas as partes. Aquecendo-a na noite fria. Ela recuperou a varinha caída ao lado e ergueu-se. Podia sentir ainda presença de Snape. A língua passeou pelos lábios tão deliciosamente beijados. Sacudiu a cabeça, que irreal! Acendeu a ponta da varinha e tomou o rumo do colégio.

Numa última olhada para figura que se afastava ele esvaneceu no ar.

oooOOoooOOooo

**N/A: Espero que tenham gostado e que tenha saciado a curiosidade de vcs.**

**Bjoks e aguardo coments;***


End file.
